


One Thousand One Hundred Ninety Five

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Nayeon tries to give Tzuyu cheek kisses every time her birthday arrives. But Tzuyu just hates cheeks kisses. Especially from Nayeon





	One Thousand One Hundred Ninety Five

**Author's Note:**

> NaTzu as promised. I had to edit the title because I'm too sleepy. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

One Thousand One Hundred Ninety Five  
NaTzu One Shot

 

The 16th

Ever since the girls started living together, Nayeon’s been affectionate to her members. Especially to the younger ones. She’d often squish her cheeks with Dahyun, pinch Chaeyoung’s cheeks, and sometimes she’d even cuddle with Mina. But if there is one thing she can’t seem to do, it’s to break the ice between her and their youngest member, Chou Tzuyu.

 

“That devil spawn child wants me to die, I swear!” Nayeon insists as she stomps her feet on the ground. Her best friend, Jeongyeon with her girlfriend, Momo, just laugh at her. Considering she’s the oldest, she finds herself frustrated by the stone cold façade their maknae gives her.

 

“She’s the softest! What do you mean she wants you to die?” Momo chuckles, snuggling closer to Jeongyeon. Nayeon rolls her eyes and flicks a middle finger, “What did I do?”

 

“Ya, Unnie, no bad fingers. Momo’s a baby for that,” Jeongyeon scolds.

 

Nayeon scoffs, “As if you don’t put your middle finger inside your girl,” Jeong tries to stand but she escapes the room of the two and settles beside Jihyo in the living room.

 

“Whatchu doin?” the oldest asks Jihyo. The leader shrugs and continues to stare at her laptop, “What are you doing?”

 

“Planning Tzuyu’s birthday surprise,” Jihyo answers. Nayeon grins, “What are you thinking?”

 

“Nothing. I just want to give Tzuyu the perfect gift,” she hums and then goes inside their room. She finds Mina playing on her phone.

 

“Where’s Tzuyu?” she asks. Mina looks at her and grins, “What?”

 

“Tzuyu’s out with Sana and Dahyun,” Mina answers her with a playful smile. “Still bothered that Tzuyu doesn’t like talking to you?”

 

“Hey! She likes me. We are just awkward with each other,” Nayeon defends herself. Mina nods and continues to play with her phone.

 

Days passed and it’s the D-day of Tzuyu’s surprise. Nayeon’s been itching to give her the perfect gift and she wants nothing more but to see the birthday girl’s reaction. With not much cents wasted, Nayeon sits at the back most chair and waits for Tzuyu with the others.

  
“SURPRISE!” they all yell as soon as Tzuyu enters their dorm. Sana envelops the maknae in a hug while Jeongyeon puts icing on Tzuyu’s nose. Nayeon watches as Tzuyu’s lips spread into a big grin. Her heart races but she turns away and calms herself down.

 

_Shh. No. She’s a baby. She’s your maknae._

 

“Time for gifts!” Dahyun declares. They all give Tzuyu their respective gifts. Jeongyeon bought her a bracelet, Momo gave a food coupon, Sana gave a trip to Hokkaido, Jihyo gifted her a massage all you can coupon, Mina gave a game console, Dahyun gave a personalized bag with Chaeyoung’s personalized phone case. Everyone goes quiet and stares at Nayeon, including Tzuyu.

 

“What?” she asks.

 

“What’s your gift?” Jeongyeon asks her. She grins and steps closer to Tzuyu.

 

“What?” the maknae asks. Nayeon wraps her arms around Tzuyu’s neck and leans closer. She gets surprised when Tzuyu pushes her a little too hard, “What the hell, Nayeon?!” the girl exclaims.

 

_No unnie?_

 

“What? My gift’s a cheek kiss! It’s more expensive!” she grins, standing up from Tzuyu’s push.

 

“I don’t want it,” Tzuyu tells her directly. Nayeon stops her movements and chuckles, “I’m serious. Don’t try to kiss me on the cheeks ever again.” With those words, Tzuyu walks out and the girls remain quiet. Nayeon holds back a sob and fakes a laugh.

 

“She likes it. She just doesn’t want to admit,” she turns around and goes inside their room. She bites her knuckles and lets her tears fall.

 

During Tzuyu’s sixteenth birthday, Nayeon experienced her first heartbreak.

 

The 17th.

 

A few days before Tzuyu’s birthday, Nayeon’s busy with her song writing. She doesn’t realize the time until a knock disturbs her from her concentration. “It’s open,” she says.

 

The door creeks open, “It’s already two am, Nayeon,” her head snaps and she sees Tzuyu wearing an oversized jacket and a jogging pants. They’re inside the JYP building practicing for their concert and for Nayeon, writing lyrics.

 

“Oh. Okay then, I’ll fix my stuff and go home,” she got used to the fact that Tzuyu doesn’t call her unnie. Maybe for the maknae, she’s not deserving of the respect an unnie has. She lets it go and continues to be the unnie everyone needs. Especially to Chaeng and Dahyun who struggled during their last year in school. Tzuyu never talked to her about anything school related so she just assumed that everything’s okay for the girl.

 

Nayeon fixes her stuff and puts on her beanie. She steps out of the practice room and is startled by the large shadow leaning beside the door, “Jesus Christ, Tzuyu! Don’t scare me like that!”

 

A small smile escapes from Tzuyu’s lips, making Nayeon’s heart race again. “What are you wearing?” the maknae frowns.

 

She looks at her outfit and gets confused, “What’s wrong with my shorts and shirt?” she asks.

 

“Nothing. It’s just cold outside and you barely have cloth with you,” Tzuyu starts walking but Nayeon doesn’t so the girl turns around, “Are you coming home or not? I don’t have all night to wait for you, Nayeon.”

 

_Wait for me..?_

 

Quiet is not even enough to describe what is between Nayeon and Tzuyu. One can almost hear the wind shout “For fucks sake talk!” but no, they don’t. Not until the wind blows and Nayeon shivers.

 

“This is exactly what I mean,” Tzuyu says. Nayeon looks at her and gets surprised once more when Tzuyu removes her jacket and gives it to the older girl, “Wear it. I don’t want you catching a cold or something.”

 

“Aww, you care for me,” she grins.

 

“Dream on, Nayeon. I just don’t want half assed performances during our concerts,” Tzuyu continues to walk, leaving her behind. Nayeon wears the jacket and smells the fabric. She feels her cheeks warm up with the idea of wearing Chou Tzuyu’s jacket.

 

_I like her smell._

 

They get inside their dorm and Tzuyu stops just in front of Nayeon, “What?” she asks.

 

The maknae looks down on her and grins playfully, “It’s my birthday, what’s my gift?”

 

Nayeon knows how to piss Tzuyu off so she pouts and closes her eyes, “Cheek kiss, precious maknae!” She tries to catch Tzuyu but the girl steps back right away.

 

“Keep those cheek kisses to yourself. I don’t want them,” before she can even say anything, Tzuyu slams the door of their room and leaves Nayeon alone inside the living room.

 

The dawn of Tzuyu’s seventeenth birthday, Nayeon realized she loves their maknae.

 

The 18th.

 

“Nayeon, stop!” Tzuyu yells. She stops right away and sees a flower pot fall just a step in front of her. “Why can’t you be more observant about your surroundings!”

 

“I didn’t get hurt..”

 

“I know! What if you did! Who will sing most of your lines! Think of how hard it will be for Mina-unnie and Jeongyeon-unnie! You’re so careless!” the taller girl walks out and leaves Nayeon speechless.

 

“Unnie,” Chaeng gets to her just in time for her tears to fall. “Unnie, don’t cry..”

 

“I.. I was..” Nayeon sobs and melts in the arms of their baby cub. Chaeng does nothing but to hug her and tell her that Tzuyu didn’t mean any of the words she said. But Nayeon knows better, she knows that Tzuyu meant every word and that for Tzuyu, she’s still the undeserving old trainee JYP just didn’t want to waste.

 

Her heart breaks to think that the girl she cares for the most doesn’t even want to be around her. All those hearts and smiles in front of the crowd are just for show. As soon as the audiences are gone, so are Tzuyu’s smiles. She’s back to the non-existing Nayeon.

 

“It’s her birthday. She’s just stressed,” Jeongyeon holds Nayeon’s hand and smiles timidly.

 

Nayeon scoffs, “So what? She breaks my heart every time her birthday arrives. What’s the difference?” she gets her stuff and goes home to her family. She needs time away from the person causing her sadness. She needs to be the Nayeon everyone loves. The Nayeon who is always happy and ready to spread smiles among other people. The fans wouldn’t want a sappy emotional mess Nayeon. Although that’s pretty much how she is right now, for the past two years.

 

During Tzuyu’s eighteenth birthday, Nayeon realizes she’s growing tired of getting hurt.

 

_One last try._

 

The 19th.

 

Since Tzuyu’s eighteenth birthday, Nayeon’s been keeping her distance. She often finds herself exiting the room when there is no need to be there, especially when Tzuyu’s around. When the camera’s are on them, she pretends to be the best unnie that she is. She wraps her arms around Tzuyu and smiles like she’s not hurting inside. But in reality, every touch with Tzuyu burns. Every eye contact with the girl makes her feel like she’s emptier than she is already. What hurts more is that she can’t seem to let her feelings go.

 

“Maybe I should just tell her and then move on. Maybe say yes to what Jennie is offering me?” she asks Jeong.

 

“Being someone’s fuck buddy will never result to anything good, Unnie. You know that,” the younger girl scolds her.

 

“It worked for you and Momo,” she answers.

 

“Only because I liked her before and she liked me before that too,” Jeong shrugs. “Seriously, don’t. Just be honest with Tzuyu and then if she hates you more, which I think is impossible, then so be it.”

 

“What if it’s the opposite?” Mina suddenly speaks up, looking away from her screen.

 

“You were listening?” she asks.

 

“You two were not necessarily quiet, you know,” Mina answers.

 

Nayeon sighs, “I doubt it’s the opposite. Tzuyu and I haven’t talked since last year and our last talk was when she was yelling at me.”

 

Mina nods and makes a sad face, Jeongyeon sighs while Momo continues to eat.

 

“I think it’s a great idea to confess. You know, confess then forget. If you want to have some fun, tell me. I know some people,” Momo says with her mouth full of jokbal.

 

“You think?” she asks.

 

“Yeah. I support you with this. For you to finally let that silly crush go. Just confess already,” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes.

 

“Okay. Next week,” she declares.

 

“Why not tomorrow?” Mina asks.

 

“Uhh, it’s her birthday. I don’t want to ruin it,” Nayeon explains.

 

That night, a little past midnight, Nayeon couldn’t sleep so she gets up and goes to the kitchen to get some water. She peacefully drinks but gets surprised by a frame leaning by the kitchen door frame.

 

“I told you not to scare me!” she hisses.

 

Tzuyu shakes her head and stares at Nayeon, “Do I scare you, Nayeon?”

 

“No. You just manage to make the soul of mine jump out of my body!” she replies. Tzuyu takes a step closer and crosses her arms, “What?”

 

“It’s officially my birthday,” Tzuyu stops in front of her and grins. “What’s your gift?”

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes, her heart racing and hurting at the same time. She remembers the times Tzuyu rejected her. She remembers the words, the pain, how it made her feel like she’s the most hateful person on the planet.

 

“I’d give you cheek kisses but I know you’ll reject them,” she shrugs and puts her glass down. She tries to walk away but Tzuyu pulls her back and traps her between the counter and the girl’s arms.

 

“I hate it when you say you’d give me cheek kisses,” Tzuyu stares down at her, eyes unreadable.

 

“I know you hate me. Tell me something I don’t know,” Nayeon pushes her away but she won’t budge.

 

The girl leans down and puts her head on Nayeon’s shoulder, freezing the older girl at her place, “I never said I hate you. Never.”

 

“You rejected me. Countless of times,” she whispers.

 

“Because I don’t want cheek kisses,” Tzuyu snakes one arm around Nayeon’s waist, her head moving until their foreheads are against each other. “I wanted much, much, much more than just cheek kisses. I want it until now.”

 

“What..” Nayeon tries to say a word but she feels soft lips against hers and a hand on her cheek, urging her to respond. She melts into Tzuyu’s kiss and wraps her arms around the girl’s neck, kissing her back.

 

_So this is how it feels like to kiss the person you love._

 

When the kiss ended, Tzuyu puts their foreheads back together, “I waited until I’m legal to be able to kiss you like that. I waited until I graduated. I wanted to be worthy of you, my precious _Unnie_.”

 

Nayeon’s tears fall and she covers her face with her hands, “I thought you hated me.”

 

“I could never, it’s the opposite,” Tzuyu whispers in her ear, “I’ve been loving you all this time.”


End file.
